1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, to recording mediums, and more specifically, to a magnetic disk device in which thin film magnetic disk recording mediums as a continuous film are mounted.
2. Related Art
Conventional magnetic disk devices have kept the interior thereof in a low humidity state by removing moisture flowing thereinto by using a moisture adsorbent as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-Open) No. Sho 56-13570, or extended the life thereof by using only a reversible moisture adsorbent as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,475. Further, it is generally known that activated charcoal is used to remove various gases.
The above conventional technologies, however, do not sufficiently consider an environmental control taking the life of the device into account or an arrangement of the moisture adsorbent taking the size of the device into account. In particular, since thin film magnetic disk recording mediums are generally composed of non-oxide type magnetic substances, they react with moisture in the atmosphere or corroded by corrosive gases. Therefore, to increase the reliability of the recording mediums, moisture and gases flowed into the device must be sufficiently removed. However, there is a problem in providing an adsorbent which sufficiently complies with this requirement and provides a recording medium with reliability. Further, recently magnetic disk devices have been made smaller in size and thus the space thereof in which the adsorbent can be mounted is limited, so that it is difficult to realize a corrosion resistant environment in the device to satisfy the life length requirement thereof.